


Memoir of a far traveler: Book 1 Knowledge

by Boah7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boah7/pseuds/Boah7
Summary: It's a self insert OC fic I'm writing where I'm in avatar.





	Memoir of a far traveler: Book 1 Knowledge

A young man is lying on a beach, on the verge of unconsciousness when a Kyoshi warrior on patrol finds him. She walks up to him and he says, “Su...ki?” and passes out. She has a shocked look on her face as he just said the name of her leader and runs back to town.

He awakens, tied to a chair in the Kyoshi warrior’s base with a dozen Kyoshi warriors in front of him. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” asks their leader.  
He struggles against the bonds before appearing resigned and calmly states “I’m Noah, and that entirely depends on how you answer my questions.”  
“I’m asking the questions here,” Suki says incredulously.  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes”  
“Well it appears as though we are tied for asking questions doesn’t it?”  
“I suppose so”  
“Well how's about this, I can ask one question for every question you ask? you don’t even have to answer mine.”  
“I suppose that seems fair”  
“Well seeing as I’ve currently asked you two more questions, why don’t you go first?”  
“Fine, how do you know my name?”  
“You are integral to events I took great interest in, I like to keep a good basis of knowledge about these kinds of things.”  
“That had to have been one of the vaguest answers I’ve ever heard.”  
“Well maybe you can get more detail with your next question but for now, it’s my turn. How’s Sokka doing?”  
“Who?”  
“Good to know, and sense that was a question, I suppose I’ll answer it. Sokka is another important individual to the events that I spoke of. Now, how’s about a deal?”  
“A deal?”  
“Yes, a deal.”  
“What would that deal contain?”  
“I can have the war over within a year but I need some resources.”  
“Resources?”  
“Metal, food, shelter. Y’know basic necessities and crafting materials.”  
“What makes you think that I can trust you?”  
“Oh, you have absolutely no reason to trust me but I am willing to be under constant supervision until the avatar gets here.”  
“The avatar’s been gone for a hundred years”  
“Then we don’t have much time, he’ll be here soon.”  
“Suki?” asks a younger Kyoshi warrior in the back.  
“Yes?”  
“What should we do with the odd bag that we found near him at the beach?”  
“I’m in the middle of an interrogation here, I think that that can wait until after.”  
“I seem to be getting more information out of this than you,” says Noah, “anyways, I will also need the bag because there is probably some useful stuff in there.”  
“You aren’t getting your hands on that until we see that there is nothing in there that you’ll use against us. Open it.”  
“But Suki,” says the younger Kyoshi warrior, “we haven’t been able to open it, there isn’t a latch.”  
“It’s a zipper, you just grab those little tags and pull in the direction of the metal stitching.”  
“How do we know that this isn’t a trap?”  
“It’s not, decide whether you want me to open it or not.”  
“Hiri, open the bag”  
“Ok” she says as she slowly pulls the zipper in the main compartment, inside it is a bunch of loose papers and a few books and binders as well as a laptop and a tablet. “What is this stuff?” she asks as she pulls out the electronics.  
“Delicate and expensive so please don’t drop them or hit them against anything.” Noah says as he tries to lean over to see what’s inside. His face lights up as he sees a particular green book; Suki notices.  
“What’s so interesting in there?”  
“Just glad that I have good materials”  
“I’m pretty sure we are the ones with good materials, you’re tied up.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Noah says as he stands up, “don’t watch the mouth, watch the hands,” all the Kyoshi warriors pull out their fans and get into a fighting stance, “Oh, right, you guys aren’t from my world so you don’t understand my references”  
“Uh, Suki?”  
“What Hiri?!”  
“All of these papers are written in gibberish.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t understand them.”  
“So it appears either I have the good materials, or you all have some kindling.” remarks Noah, “so about that deal?”  
“Fine, but we’re watching you.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your suggestions on what should logically happen.


End file.
